clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Ion Team's comlink specialist
|born = c. 32 BBY''See Clone Wiki:Born'' |species = Human (clone) |gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |hair color = Black |eye color = Brown |unit = Ion TeamDark Lord: Rise of Darth Vader |era(s) = *Clone WarsStar Wars: Obsession 4 *Galactic EmpireOrder 66 takes place in the Galactic Empire Era |died = |rank = Private |role = Comlink Specialist}} This unidentified trooper was a clone commando who was a comlink specialistIn the book Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader, it says: This identifies the trooper as a comlink specialist, who is later identified as spec-one. On Wookieepedia, it claims he is a munitions expert, but the explosives expert is Ras, the small-arms specialist is Trace, and the captain is Climber. This leaves the spec-one as the comlink specialist. and was part of the 22nd Air Combat Wing and Ion Team. History Early Battles Prior to the Battle of Murkhana, Ion Team's comlink specialist participated in the Battle of Boz Pity and the Battle of Deko Neimoidia along with his team. Battle of Murkhana In 19 BBY,In the Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader, it never directly mentions that the Battle of Murkhana was in 19 BBY. We can assume it occurred in 19 BBY because Order 66 was issued during the Battle of Murkhana, and Order 66 was issued in 19 BBY. Ion Team was sent to the planet Murkhana, where they captured a human by the name of Idis. A member of the Vibroblade Brigade, he assisted the Corporate Alliance in protecting the crime-driven world of Murkhana. After the capture, the team was sent to a medical center where a shield generator was located, a shield that protected the city from the artillery. This commando was sent with Trace, General Bol Chatak, and Commander Olee Starstone to the upper levels, where they searched for patients. They found none, but ran back to the generator's level when they heard a blaster sounds. Ras, Climber, and Jedi General Roan Shryne had attacked a group of twelve mercenaries, and Climber was almost killed. After finding the generator and removing all the guards, the three Jedi were sent back to the command center, leaving Ion Team at the generator. Their new mission was to blow it up and allow Republic troops to enter the city. Before finished setting up the explosives to blow, this comlink expert was sent a transmission from Commander Salvo of the 22nd Air Combat Wing, who had new orders. It was revealed that Order 66 had been issued by Chancellor Palpatine, and the troopers were now ordered to kill their Jedi officers. Ion Team received the orders, but decided to not follow them and set an ambush for the 22nd's troops instead. When the Jedi arrived back at the command center, Salvo and his troopers were ready to surprise them. Unfortunately, Ion Team had triggered an EMP pulse, which deactivated the clone's armor and guns. The three groups discussed the new orders and decided what to do. The decision was made that the clones would let them go, but Salvo and his troopers were going to try and find them again. The Jedi left, and Salvo told the commandos of Ion Team that they would be killed if the Jedi were not found again. The Jedi escaped, and Darth Vader, the new leader of the 501st Legion, arrived to fix the mess. He ordered that the commandos be killed, and Commander Appo of the 501st, along with Coruscant Guard shock troopers, hunted down the commandos and executed them. Other *Although the Battle of Murkhana has never been confirmed to be in 19 BBY, it occurred during Order 66. Order 66 was ordered in 19 BBY, so the battle must have been in 19 BBY. Appearances *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' Sources * *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * *''Star Wars: Obsession 4'' External Links * Timeline |list 2nd = Battle of Deko Neimoidia''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' states that Ion Team participated in the Battle of Deko Neimoidia. The book reads: |list 3rd = Battle of Murkhana}} References Category:Clone commando Category:Finished articles Category:Ion Team Category:22nd Air Combat Wing Category:Clone troopers Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:Deserters